Aishiteru
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: Inuyasha moved to America when he was 5. When he realized that his parents were not biological, he goes back to Japan. There he attends a University where he meets Higurashi Kagome. And though it means giving up everything, Kagome is willing to help him.
1. Going Home

**By the way, I live in New York. I was born and still being raised here. Inuyasha's personality will be 100 guaranteed authentic New York!**

Aishiteru

chapter one- Going Home

"I want to go to Japan." Inuyasha and two adults were sitting in a living. All three faces held a serious expression. Tension was settling thickly in the room.

The man across from Inuyasha sighed heavily,

"What's wrong with America? We got many schools here in New York. You'll get a better education here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not about the college. I want to go back home."

The petite woman besides the man spoke, "But honey, this is your home."

Inuyasha looked solemnly at her, "No its not. I'm not from here."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are." The man said angrily, "Why do you insist on upsetting your mother?!"

Inuyasha glared at him, "She's not my mother, nor are you my father, Ken."

The woman cast her eyes down. Ken scowled, "Look, all because we are not you biological parents, it doesn't I'm not your father."

"That's exactly what it means." Inuyasha said standing.

His stepfather stood as well, "Where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha headed for the front door without saying a word.

Ken got angry, "Inuyas-!"

"I'm going home."

Inuyasha said this bluntly as he opened the door. He took a glance at his stepmother. She was crying. He felt a pain in his heart that urged him to stay. "Crystal…" he said to the woman. He saw it hurt her that he didn't refer to her as 'mother'. "Crystal, I'm sorry. Good-bye."

He quickly walked out and closed the door. He could hear Ken swearing after him. It didn't matter anymore. He was going home. "Let's see…" Inuyasha said, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a passport. "Good thing I bought the tickets in advance." He said to himself, referring to the plane tickets. He knew his 'parents' would be against him leaving, so he booked a flight on the day he told them. It leaves in 4 hours at 5:00a.m.

Inuyasha walked through the graffiti-infested streets. Manhattan was smoky as usual, but his lungs were used to it. His eyes were accustomed to the fog and he easily found his way into Times Square.

Inuyasha raised his hand to haul a taxi. There were several there, but they kept picking up other passengers. Inuyasha sighed. This always happened to him. "Yo!" he screamed at one taxi driver. He ignored Inuyasha and kept going. "Stupid prick." He yelled after him. That got the driver to stop.

Inuyasha watched as he backed up and opened the door. "What'd you say?" the driver asked angrily. Inuyasha smiled, "I said stupid prick. Don't you speak English?" The driver turned red in the face. He lunged at Inuyasha with murderous intent. Inuyasha smoothly dodged him and got behind the wheel of the taxi. "I'll just put it on the tab." He said as he drove off. He ignored the man's angry profanity screaming after him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Here we are!" inuyasha said, getting out of the car. Her looked at the airport before him. He felt his heart pound as he entered the lobby.

"Do you have any luggage, sir?" A woman behind a counter asked. Inuyasha shook his head. He had nothing to bring.

"Okay then, just show me your I.D so I can give you your tickets." She said, motioning him.

Inuyasha stood before the counter and showed her the I.D.

"Hm, 18 years old." The woman said, "Are you knew to this?"

Inuyasha nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he rode in a plane. He considered it obsolete.

"Okay Mr.….Williams. I need your passport."

Inuyasha cringed as she said 'Williams'. It didn't fit with his name at all. It was too…American.

He handed the kind lady his passport. She reviewed it and began typing something on a computer. Then she handed him his ticket.

"Here you are, Mr. Williams. I hope you have a great time in Japan." She handed him his I.D and passport.

Inuyasha nodded and read the ticket. He had to go to B14. "Bye." He said bluntly and headed towards his section.

B8…B10…B12…"B14." Inuyasha said, looking on the even side of the room. He found a seat between two women. One was old and sleeping. The other was young and reading a magazine. Inuyasha glanced at the front page. It was a copy of Stars. In other words, a gossip magazine that digs into the lives of celebrities. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He always wondered what could possibly be interesting about those magazines.

Suddenly, a man's voice spoke over the intercom, "Flight D823 is now boarding zones 1-3. Zones 1-3 for flight D823 can now board." Inuyasha looked at his ticket. He had first class. He was zone one.

Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the smiling woman. "Hello sir! May I see your ticket?" she asked kindly. Inuyasha handed her the ticket. She slid it through a machine and handed it back to him. "Have a good flight." She said. Inuyasha just nodded and walked aboard. It always creeped him out when people were that happy.

He found his seat in the very back of the plane. It had one seat next to it. He hoped its owner wasn't annoying. "Zones 4-6 can now board. D823, zones 4-6…." Was faintly heard throughout the plane. Inuyasha watched as more people entered. It wasn't long until the entire plane was filled, but no one seemed to own the seat next to him.

Flight attendants walked up and down the isles to check if everyone was seated. One of the flight attendants was Japanese. She stopped at Inuyasha's seat and began to speak,

"Chotto kiite mo ii desu ka?" (Can I ask you a question?)

Inuyasha nodded. Even though it's been a while since he's spoken Japanese, he understood her perfectly.

The woman pointed to the seat next to him. No words were necessary to understand her motion. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Ittai dare darou…" _(Whoever could that be?)_ She said with a sigh. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." _(Do I have to translate?)_

Inuyasha nodded again, "Dou Itashimashite."_ (Once again, do I? Also my computer doesn't let me put the elongating letter in the word. I put u at the end of the elongated vowels to show that they are elongated. Just saying.)_

The flight attendant went back to the front and talked to one of her co-workers. Then she got on the loudspeaker, "Does anyone know where a Mr. Nado may be? He is missing from the plane." Inuyasha looked at his empty seat. He almost hoped Mr. Nado didn't show.

"Does nobody know?" The woman asked again. No one answered. Inuyasha watched her put down the microphone and walk outside. Seconds later she walked back in. She shook her head to her co-worker. Then the door closed. "Mr. Nado will have to catch another flight. We are behind schedule." A different flight attendant said over the microphone. The Japanese one walked to the back of the plane and sat in the seat besides Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her buckle her seatbelt.

She looked at him, "What's it look like? I'm buckling. The plane is about to take off."

Inuyasha sighed, "I know_ that_. I mean why are you sitting here?"

The woman sat up, "I didn't feel like pulling down the seat meant for us flight attendants. Mine always has cuts."

Inuyasha looked out the window. "Besides," the woman said, "I wanted to give you company. Maybe I can help you a little with your Japanese."

Inuyasha looked back at her. She was smiling, "Instead of saying Ita_sh_mashite, you said Itashimashite."

Inuyasha turned his body towards her, "But there is a shi in itaSHImashite. Why would I say itashmashite?"

She laughed, "Because, the Japanese tend to not really pronounce the endings of s characters unless it is first in the word. Example, instead of desu, try dess."

Inuyasha sighed, "It's been a while since I spoke Japanese. I moved to New York when I was five."

"You still remember from then how to speak Japanese?" she asked amazed.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I couldn't remember all of it because my parents were teaching me English. I took classes last year to regain some of my native tongue."

The woman nodded. Then she gasped, "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Yamakawa Reika, and you?"

"Inuyasha."

Reika waited for something more. Nothing came. "Don't you have a last name?" she asked finally.

Inuyasha shrugged, "My foster parents gave me Williams, but it doesn't sound right."

"You mean you don't know your real parents?"

"No."

They sat in silence for about an hour. Suddenly Reika stood up, "I have to start serving breakfast." She said, walking into the back. She came out with a cart and dragged it to the front. Then she began working her way down the isle.

A male flight attendant served those in first class. "What would you like, sir?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the menu and looked at the items. Though he wasn't really hungry, he ordered the pancakes, eggs and bacon. The attendant nodded and put a covered plate on Inuyasha's table. Then he went to the others in First class.

"Onaka ga suita…" _(I'm hungry…) _I heard Reika sigh as she held her stomach. She had finished going down the isle and was returning the cart to the back. She sat down next to me and saw the covered plate.

"What'd you get?"

Inuyasha opened it to show the hot food. "Want some?"

She shook her head reluctantly, "We are supposed to eat before flight, but I woke up too late this morning to get anything. Also, I'm not allowed to mooch off passengers."

Suddenly, her stomach growled. "Well…maybe a little won't hurt."

Inuyasha let her eat the pancakes and eggs. He just ate a strip of bacon. She patted her stomach gratefully when she finished, "Thank-you Inuyasha-san. That really hit the spot." Inuyasha smiled at the added san. It made him feel closer to Japan.

"Are you going to Japan to find your real parents?" Reika asked.

"No, but if I find them it's an added bonus."

"What are you looking for, then?"

Inuyasha was silent for a while. Finally he said, "I just want to go home."

"Do you hate America?" Reika asked suddenly.

Inuyasha looked out the window again, "No. I hate my foster parents."

Reika cast her eyes down, "What did they do to you?"

"Well, to be more precise, I hate my stepfather. He wanted me to forget Japan. He wanted me to be fully American."

Reika was silent as he continued, "My stepmother is a loving woman. She's small, but has a big heart. She only wanted the best for me."

Reika spoke, "Did you want to leave her?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "No."

"Did you see her as a mother?"

A slight pause. "Yes."

"If you meet your real mother and they are not alike…what would you do?"

Inuyasha was silent. He wanted to avoid the question.

"Mrs. Yamakawa? What are you doing? We need help at the front!" the male flight attendant yelled. "Coming!" Reika said, dashing to the front. Inuyasha rested his head in his hands. "You know what, Reika…" he said quietly, " I think I'll accept her." But he was lying. The truth was he was afraid. He was afraid he would hate her. Hate his real mother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Inuyasha-san. Would you like dinner?" Reika asked, sitting next to him again. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his watch it was now 10:30 in New York. He's been asleep for 14 hours.

"You sure can sleep." Reika said, pouring a cup of coffee.

Inuyasha sat up, "No, it's just that I didn't sleep at all for two days straight. I was too excited."

Reika nodded and handed him the coffee. Then she poured herself another.

"You're lucky you get to sleep," She said taking a sip, "I have to stay up while the other attendants sleep. It's my shift."

Inuyasha took the coffee and drank it straight. No sugar. No cream. Boiling hot.

Reika watched him put the empty cup down. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"Um…oh yeah! Dinner!" she said, remembering why she woke him up. Inuyasha nodded. She quickly ran to the back and brought back a menu. Inuyasha quickly scanned the items. "The salmon." he said bluntly. Reika nodded and went to the back. Then she came out with a covered plate. She set it down in front of Inuyasha. He opened it and took a small bite. Then he closed it again.

"Is it bad?" Reika asked. She started to get some salt.

"No." Inuyasha said quietly. Reika sat back down. She figured that he didn't have much of an appetite.

"When are we arriving?" He asked. Reika pulled a schedule out of her pocket.

"The day after tomorrow at 4:00 am, New York time. Do you have reservations at a hotel?"

Inuyasha nodded. Reika watched him take another bite of salmon, then cover it.

"You remembered the time difference and booked the right day?" she asked.

Once again Inuyasha nodded.

"You must have been planning this for a while, huh?"

He nodded.

"Stop that!" Reika said, annoyed. Inuyasha took another bite of salmon, and then covered it again.

That was also getting annoying. "Stop that too! What's wrong with you?" Reika asked angrily.

Inuyasha turned to her. She saw his eyes glazed with tears.

"Inuyasha!" she said forgetting the san. She wiped one of his tears as it slid down his cheek.

"I'm afraid that he'll be right," he said quietly. "Maybe Japan doesn't want me…"

She knew he was referring to his father. "He is right," she said bluntly. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"He's right, " she continued, "Japan doesn't want you. You have to MAKE yourself wanted. Make yourself needed. If you had no purpose, why would anyone want you?"

Inuyasha looked at her with awe. He looked like a 3 year-old more than an 18 year-old. Reika smiled and patted his head. She was really going to miss him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(By the way, though I'm writing it in English, the people are speaking Japanese. Just letting you know.)**

The plane landed in Tokyo, Japan. As Inuyasha stepped off the plane, he looked up at the sky. "The same sky in New York." He said, smiling. Then he turned and saw Reika looking at him through a window. He waved to her and she smiled back. Then Inuyasha went into the airport and found his way outside.

"This isn't too different." Inuyasha said, stepping into the city. There were people everywhere, just like New York. Also there were many buildings, just like New York. The only real difference was that nearly everybody was the same race.

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk until he saw the building he was looking for. He walked inside and up to the smiling man at the counter. "Hello and welcome to Sunrise (not a real hotel) services. How may I help you?" Inuyasha leaned against the counter, "I'm booked for September 1, 2007. It's under Williams." The man nodded and turned to his computer. "Ah…Wiriamusu-san." He said Williams with a heavy Japanese accent. It didn't sting Inuyasha like when the American woman at the airport said it. In fact, it made him happy.

"That's me." Inuyasha said, getting off the counter. The man, whose nametag read Hideo, smiled and gave him a key. "Your room is on the second floor. Enjoy your stay." Inuyasha took the key and nodded. Then he headed out the front door. He needed to prepare for his new school tomorrow.

He walked into a nearby pharmacy. There he got books, paper, pencils, and almost all the things he needed. He paid the nice cashier and walked back to his hotel. He nodded to Hideo and went inside the elevator. Then he walked down the rows of rooms.

"324." He said as he put the card key into the slot. The light turned green and he entered the large room. "Wow." Inuyasha said as he looked around. It was huge. It had a king sized bed tucked neatly in a corner. It had a complete kitchen near the front door. A large television hid behind cabinet doors. It sat on top of a dresser, which had 6 drawers. The carpeting was green and burgundy. The walls were white with a sun drawn on every corner.

Inuyasha noticed a small hallway near the bed. He walked down it to find the bathroom and closet. The bathroom had marble-like walls and tiles. The tub was a generous size and had a showerhead resting on top. It had a hanging light that looked like a mini-chandelier.

Sunrise was an apartment building that ran like a hotel. It was the biggest one in Japan. Each apartment could be rented or owned. Currently, Inuyasha owned suite 324.

"I still need a book bag, a calculator, and some new clothes." Inuyasha said to no one in particular. He closed the bathroom door and walked out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It wasn't until late that Inuyasha entered his room. "Man! That was a lot of walking!" he said, plopping on the bed. He counted the money he had left over. He was still in the green.

Inuyasha rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess something good did come out of being a Williams." He said quietly reffering to his foster parents being rich. They only moved to New York to flee unwanted family members that always wanted their money.

Inuyasha had an allowance since he was 10. It stared out as 5 dollars. He would spend two and save three. Soon it grew to 15 dollars. Spend 5 save ten. 20 dollars. Spend 7, save 13. It was when he was 15 that they started giving him 250 dollars every week. Since Inuyasha matured faster than most boys his age, they decided to show him they noticed. Inuyasha would spend only 10 dollars, and then save the other 240. He got his dad to get him a bank account when he was 16. There he saved more than half of his saved money. It was no wonder that by age 17, when his parents were giving him about 450 dollars a week, that he had a load of money saved over. He hadn't spent a dime of it until today, which made him rich. He had over 14,376,960 dollars! _(I did the math. I wished I could restrain myself from spending money. I would have been a billionaire.)_

He had been planning this trip since his 17th birthday. He went through a LOT of crap to get himself into a school in Japan that had nothing to do with an exchange program. It felt weird that it had finally happened. Sort of like a dream.

"Tomorrow I start school!" He said happily. Then, before he knew it, he fell asleep on the soft bed.


	2. Higurashi Kagome

**Just saying, I know Japan has different school days and all, but to make my life easier, I'm making it similar to American school schedules. Though I will keep Golden Week and other Japanese holidays. Also I made up last name for some people. Did you realize none of them have last names but Kagome? Weird. Even in the past people had last names! Also, Shippo is human. Just saying.**

Chapter two- Higurashi Kagome

Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper in his hands. It had the schools address on it. He followed it carefully until he saw a sign. "Daigaku no Yama… University of the mountains, or Mountain University (not a real school)." Inuyasha read aloud. He looked behind him. Fujiyama was nearly visible from the school. That was probably why it was named that.

Inuyasha entered the University. It was the second day of school for most of the people there. Since the New York time difference, Inuyasha actually came to Japan on September 1. Today was the 2nd.

He took off his shoes and put on the indoor pair. Then he started to his first class. "Hm…Creative Writing." He said, looking at his program. He looked at the room numbers until her came to his class.

"Welcome! You must be Wiriamusu-san who was absent yesterday." A plump man who was obviously the teacher said. Inuyasha nodded and sat in an empty seat.

The teacher stood, "I'm Butoniru Toru. I'm pleased to meet you Wiriamusu-san."

Inuyasha nodded, "Please call me Inuyasha."

Toru nodded and sat back down. Then he started the lesson.

"Psst!" a guy with black hair whispered. Inuyasha turned.

"Doesn't he sorta look like a pig?" the guy asked. His friend behind him laughed. Inuyasha smirked.

"We call him Butaniku (pork), instead of Butoniru." The friend laughed. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded. He really didn't care.

"Hey, you're from America, right? I mean your last name is Williams." He said Williams perfectly.

Inuyasha nodded, "I lived in America since I was five. I moved here when I found out I once lived in Japan."

The guy nodded, "I've always wanted to go to America. That's why I'm taking English classes."

Inuyasha smile, "You said Williams right. I think your doing a good job."

The guy smiled, "My names Karasuma Miroku. My friend there is Wantanabe Shippo."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. He was short and had a baby face with greenish-eyes. His hair was orange and cut short. He was like the opposite of Miroku, who was tall and lanky. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and was wearing purple contacts.

"I want you to write a poem for me for homework." Inuyasha heard Butoniru say. He turned back to the front of the room to see him writing it on the board. Inuyasha didn't bother writing it down. He had a collection of poems in a small book he kept in his pocket. It was the only thing he brought with himself from America.

Miroku and Shippo wrote it down and closed their books. "This guy treats us like we're in elementary!" Shippo said, packing up, "I mean, write a poem for homework? It could have been a bit more challenging." The bell rang as the boys swung their bags over their shoulders. "What do you have next?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Choir." Miroku laughed, "I see you're into performing arts." Inuyasha nodded. He always had been. It kept him sane when his stepfather was driving him crazy.

"I have gym." Miroku said, starting off. Shippo looked at his program, "It's Japanese history for me." He went in the opposite direction of Miroku. Inuyasha looked at his program and went in the direction Miroku left.

"Here we are…" he said, entering the auditorium. It had 20 people in it walking around to find their place on the stage. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a faint voice singing. He looked for the source of sound.

It wasn't until he reached the front of the auditorium that he laid his eyes on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A woman about his age was sitting by the piano. She was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt. Since it was still a little warm outside, she didn't need stockings. He legs were lovely. Her feet rested daintily in a pair of open-toed shoes. She was holding a sheet and singing as she read. Her voice rivaled the very angels above.

"Oh! Hello." She said, noticing Inuyasha.

He struggled to find the words, "Um…hi."

"Can you sing?" She asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha slightly nodded, "I was told I could, but I think my writing is a lot better."

The woman stood up, "You write music?"

"Not really. I write poems and sometimes used them as lyrics." Inuyasha said blushing.

The woman smiled, "That's lovely. My name is Higurashi Kagome. You are…?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at him oddly, "No last name?"

"I do have one, but I don't like it much. It's the last name of my American foster parents."

"Whoa, America? What is it?"

Inuyasha looked away, "Williams."

"Wi…Wiriamusu. No wait, Wi…"

Inuyasha turned back to see her trying to say it correctly. It was cute the way she pouted when she said it wrong.

"Will…iamusu. Williams. WILLIAMS! I said it without a hitch!" she said, smiling brightly. Inuyasha blushed deeply.

Suddenly, a woman walked into the auditorium, "Places everyone!" she said strictly, obviously the teacher. Everyone got on stage but Inuyasha. "You must be Wiriamusu." She said in a Kansai dialect. Inuyasha nodded. "I'm Sakuraba Megumi. You stand over there." She pointed to and empty spot on stage.

"Now! I didn't get a chance to get each and everyone of your tones." She said turning back to the class. "Higurashi-san. It was your turn next, was it not?" Kagome nodded and stepped forward. Megumi sat down in a chair, "Please sing what you wish." Kagome nodded again and began:

_Motherland (Crystal Kay)_

_(kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa_

_itsumo to onaji "jaa ne" to te wo futta_

_marude ashita mo mata_

_kono machi de au mitai ni_

_ On the day you go on a journey,_

_ you waved your hand & said "later" like you always do_

_ It seems like we'll meet in this town even tomorrow_

_ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto_

_yume ga kanau hi made_

_egao no mama hoshi o mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara_

_ Believing in love isn't giving up to yourself_

_ Until the day the dream is granted,_

_ I'll be here smiling, looking at the stars, & offering a prayer_

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai_

_kanashimi made mo tsutsumikonde_

_itsu demo miageru toki wa_

_hitori ja nai to_

_tooku de omoeru you ni_

_kaeru basho de aru you ni_

_I want to be in the sky for you_

_ & embrace even your sadness_

_ Whenever I'm looking up, I'm not alone_

_ It seems like I can think from far away_

_ It's like it's a place where I return to_

Inuyasha stared in awe as she finished. He saw Sakuraba-san write down Soprano. "I have three more left. Niwa-san and Wiriamusu-san." Inuyasha gulped. He had no idea what he was going to sing.

He watched the guy next to him sing his song. He was okay, but messed up a few times. Sakuraba-san wrote tenor and pointed to Inuyasha. Before he even knew it, he started to sing a song Crystal sung to him as a child:

_Though you can't see them well_

_You know that the stars are out tonight_

_And even though things may seem bad_

_There is no reason to feel fright_

_My love for you burns like the sun_

_My love is bright like the moon._

_My heart's love will heal your scars,_

_It will never die out, I promise you._

_So hush tonight, my little darling_

_Just look up at the sky_

_Though it's dark, you know the stars are there_

_There is no reason why._

_There doesn't need to be a reason why._

The whole class was quiet as Inuyasha finished. Though most of them didn't understand what he said, the emotions were conveyed perfectly. Inuyasha blushed when he saw Kagome looking at him. He instead turned to Megumi, who wrote tenor. Then she erased it and wrote between Al. and Ten.

Suddenly the bell rang. The students slowly jumped off the stage and collected their bags. Only Kagome and Inuyasha were left.

"That was beautiful. You have a lovely voice." She said, walking towards him.

Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red, "Well…I…my mother…um."

Just then, three girls entered the auditorium.

"Hey Kagome!" one of them said. The others nodded and joined Kagome on stage.

"Let's go to Dance already!" the second one said. They pulled Kagome away quickly. None of the girls even acknowledged Inuyasha.

"Why were you talking to him, Kagome?" the first one said.

Kagome pouted, "I can talk to whoever I want, Yuri."

Yuri rolled her eyes, "But he's…so weird? He speaks Japanese with a New York accent."

Kagome looked at her friend in amazement, "That's why I shouldn't talk to him? That's so childish, Yuri!"

The second friend stepped in, "But he's from New York. It's easy to be raped or shot there!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How do even know that, Ayame? He's still living and I doubt he's been raped."

The third one spoke this time, "Ayame meant he'll rape_ you_. Aren't you scared?"

Kagome stopped walking and looked at her friends. " No I'm not, Nayami! I can't believe you guys!" she said, storming past them. They just watched after her, confused.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The final bell finally rung. Inuyasha walked back o his apartment and immediately went to take a bath. Suddenly the phone rang. He wondered who could have gotten his number so quickly. The only people her gave it to were the school staff. They needed it for school stuff.

Inuyasha picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Williams!" It was Kagome.

"W-what? How did you get this number?!"

"I got it from that school lady." She said it like it made since.

"Why'd you want my number?"

"because…I wanted to get to know you better."

Inuyasha was silent. His heart was pounding wildly.

"Inuyasha-kun? Are you there?"

"Yeah…when do you want to meet?"

"Hm…Thursday would be good. That's okay with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. Then, remembering he was on a phone, he said, "Yeah, Thursday."

"Great! See ya then!"

Then she hung up.

Inuyasha slowly hung up the phone. He's only been in Japan for one day and already he has a date. "If things are going to be this way," He said, getting back in the shower, "I may find my family after all."

**I know this was shorter than the first chapter, but I typed them both in the same day and I wanted to post them together. It took so much time, that I ended up making this one short. Anyway, R&R.**


	3. Elites

**A**ishiteru

Chapter Three- Elites

Butoniru sat at his desk, reviewing the attendance. Inuyasha was half listening as he played with his pencil. He couldn't stop thinking about his date with Kagome. It was eating him up inside.

"Wiriamusu!" Inuyasha was jolted out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I'm here!" He said quickly. Some of the other students giggled. Butoniru nodded and continued.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked, leaning over his desk.

Inuyasha sighed, "Nothing."

"Oh, there's definitely something!" Shippo said, leaning as well.

Inuyasha looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

"For the past two days, you've been out of it." Shippo pointed out.

Miroku nodded, "Something must've happened on Tuesday to make you act so weird."

Inuyasha started to say something in his defense, but then something hit him, "What's today?"

Miroku thought a bit, "Thursday, why?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. The whole class stopped and looked at him. "Inuyasha-san?" Butoniru asked slowly. Inuyasha blushed and sat back down. This time the class busted out laughing. "Um, do I want to know?" Miroku asked through the noise. Inuyasha blushed deeper, "Well, I have a date during lunch today." Shippo joined the others students in laughter, "Wow, you've been here for less than a week, but you already have girls after you? What a ladies man!" Inuyasha shrugged. He was starting to regret telling them.

"Well, you have to get ready!" Miroku said seriously. Inuyasha looked at him. "You can't look like trash on your first date!" Miroku stood up. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started heading out the classroom. Shippo was close behind. "Karasuma! Wantanabe! Wiriamusu! Where do you think you're going?!" Butoniru yelled, finally calming the class down. Miroku didn't stop, "Um, we really have to go to the bathroom!" Shippo nodded. Then the three of them ran out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked. They were outside the school, strolling through a mall. "Where else would you go to get new clothes?" Miroku said matter-of- factly. Inuyasha sighed as they dragged him into a clothing store.

"Hm…your hair is blue." Miroku said, scanning Inuyasha, "It's an unusual color, but I'll make it work. Also your eyes are gold…" He continued to mutter to himself as he went through the clothing selections.

"He's always like this." Shippo said apologetically. "He thinks of himself as a matchmaker, even though he himself is a womanizer."

They watched him pick up clothes, put them back, and go to a different rack.

"How long does this usually last?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo shrugged, "About two or three hours."

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Yesterday, Kagome said three pm. It's already 1:30!"

Shippo called over to Miroku, "We have less than an hour and a half, Karasuma! Hurry it up!"

Miroku nodded and began picking up clothes for Inuyasha to try on.

"Be prepared for a wide selection." Shippo warned as Miroku walked back to them. "Try these on." He said, shoving a truckload of clothes into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha spoke through the clothes, "Um...which one's first?" Miroku sighed, "It doesn't matter! Just go!" He pushed Inuyasha into a fitting room.

"Hurry up!" Miroku said after six seconds passed. Shippo sighed. He shouldn't have told him about the time limit. "Just a second! Damn your bossy!" Inuyasha responded bitterly. He stumbled out of the fitting room dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and jacket.

"What are you, Goth? Remove the jacket." Miroku said immediately. Before Inuyasha could do anything, Miroku pulled off the jacket. Then his eyes went directly to his shoes. "You need matching shoes. Also a white jacket would look better. Maybe white shoes…?" Miroku was talking to himself more than anyone else. He quickly headed back through the store to find a white jacket and shoes.

"Change back into your normal clothes before he gets back." Shippo said as soon as he was out of earshot.

Inuyasha looked at him confused, "Why?"

"He'll get angry because he will expect you to know that already."

Inuyasha smirked as he went back into the dressing room, "How do you know all of this?"

Shippo sighed, "I was his first victim. Also I came along on many of his adventures. I'm his sidekick."

Inuyasha laughed and entered. As soon as he started removing the shirt, he heard Shippo tapping on the door. "Left, right, left." He said. Inuyasha was more confused now than any other time so far, "What?" "Miroku glance left, then right, then left. That means you should keep the cloths on. You're going to pay for them while wearing them." Inuyasha was starting to wonder how many times Miroku has done this. But he sighed and kept his shirt on.

"Good, you kept them on. You'll pay while wearing them." Miroku said, nodding. Shippo gave an 'I told you so' look. Miroku gave Inuyasha the shoes and sneakers. Then he dragged them to the cash register. "That'll be 63.89 cents." The cashier said with no emotion. Inuyasha nodded and whipped out 4 twenties and a five. "1.11 is your change. Please come again and yadda yadda yadda…" the cashier sighed as she handed Inuyasha his change. As soon as the money hit his palm, Miroku tore all the tags off and began pushing him out the store.

"Whoa! We still have and hour and 20 minutes, Karasuma! Calm down!" Shippo said, feeling sorry for Inuyasha. Miroku calmed down for a little, but then became tense as he spotted a perfume shop. "Aw noooo." Shippo groaned as Miroku went inside. Inuyasha had a feeling that this was worst than clothes shopping.

"You have to smell good too, of course." Miroku said, eyeing the cologne. Inuyasha started to wonder how many _successful_ matchmakings Miroku has done. As though reading his mind, Shippo said "39 out of 40." Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. Shippo nodded, "That's why he does this with such enthusiasm. The only reason the other one didn't work was because it was himself."

Inuyasha figured it would be a while before Miroku picked the 'right' scent, so he and Shippo sat on a bench not too far from the perfume shop.

Shippo continued as soon as he sat down, "He is madly in love with this girl. Fumizuki Sango. She's an elite, though."

"What's an elite?" Inuyasha asked.

"An elite is a…well, I think a 'high achiever' is the best way to put it. They excel in certain subjects. Sango's field is English. She has the best grades in all of the school and she's only a freshman! Elites tend to only go with other elites, but Miroku is determined that Sango is different. In truth, she sort of is…"

Inuyasha waited anxiously for Shippo to continue.

Shippo stretched his arms above his head, and then went on, " Most elites are stuck up and care only for their kind. Some of the most stuck up elites are Yamamoto Yuri, Kagurazaki Ayame, and Abe Nayami. They are perfect examples of elites. They have disgusting personalities underneath their dainty appearance." Shippo smiled, "But Sango…she's beautiful and has the personality to match. She doesn't score highly for bragging rights, like the other elites. But she does it for herself instead. She cares about everyone, no matter what his or her rank. I think what Miroku likes best about her is her compassion. She puts anything and everyone before herself. She's just so…lovely."

To Inuyasha, it sounded like Shippo had a slight crush on her as well. Shippo caught that and quickly shook his hands, "Don't look at me like that! I already have a girlfriend, thanks to Miroku." Inuyasha smiled slyly, "Who is it?" Shippo blushed, "Her name is…"

"I've got it!" Miroku said, exiting the shop. He handed the bag to Inuyasha and looked at the blushing Shippo. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with a laugh. Shippo shook his head and tried to calm the burn. Miroku shrugged as Inuyasha stood up, "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

Miroku led the way as they left the mall. Shippo stood besides Inuyasha. "Inu," he whispered. Inuyasha gave him his full attention. "Remember when I was talking about the elites? Well there is one more girl who is like Sango, but she's friends with those bitchy girls. Her specialty is choir."

Inuyasha felt something ring in his head, but he ignored it. He just nodded instead and followed Miroku back to the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"If you need help, call me on my phone." Miroku said, entering his number. Inuyasha wondered how Miroku tried to get with Sango. Shippo hadn't told him in the mall. He didn't have much time to think about that, though, as Miroku thrust his phone back to him. "Good Luck." Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the nearby restaurant where he and Kagome were going to meet.

Kagome twirled the spoon in her coffee. Even though the sugar had dissolved a long time ago, she continued to relieve herself of tension.

"Higurashi…?" she heard a voice call behind her. She turned to see a smiling Inuyasha. "Williams! Take a seat!" she said, motioning to her booth. Inuyasha walked over and sat down. A waitress quickly walked over to them and asked if he wanted something to drink. "A coffee please." He said. He needed it after going to the mall with Miroku. Kagome stared at him as the waitress left. It made him a little uneasy.

"How do you like Mountain University?" she asked, still stirring the coffee.

Inuyasha cast his eyes down, "It's going okay. I never ran into an elite, though, so it must be going better than that."

Kagome stopped stirring the drink, "Oh, really?"

Inuyasha sensed a little sadness in her voice. He looked up to see her gazing into the brown liquid.

"Elites have a bad reputation in M. U. I'm sure you heard they were stuck and pretty nasty, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was wondering why she cared so much.

"Some of my best friends are elites. They fit the description perfectly."

"Why do you hang out with them, then?"

Kagome smiled, "Because no one wants to go through college without support, even if it is a little shaky."

Inuyasha started to disagree with her, but then nodded instead. Even he had bad influences in New York, but he kept them close so he had something to fall back on.

"They hate anyone who are not elite. They only respect their kind." Kagome continued, "it's sickening actually, but most of the time I just pity them. They didn't choose to be this way."

Inuyasha just nodded as she went on. Suddenly, something hit him, "They only hang out with other elites?"

Kagome nodded and slightly smiled, "Yeah…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You're an elite?"

Kagome laughed. It was warm and made Inuyasha's heart melt. He hoped his real mother's laugh was the same. His foster mother's was.

"Yes. I'm an elite. Unfortunately one of the most popular in the school."

"Why unfortunate? Isn't everyone's dream to be the most popular in the school?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Not in M. U. When you're the most popular there, people make assumptions about you. They judge you by your friends. They mark you by your status…" fugitive tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha resisted the urge to wipe them. They were still acquaintances, after all.

"My friends are…horrible." She said as the woman brought Inuyasha's coffee. He absentmindedly picked something from the menu so the waitress would go away. Kagome did the same.

"They…sleep around and make fun of others in the most inhumane ways possible." She continued. Inuyasha could feel her heart falling like led, "I don't even remember when we met or why we're friends in the first place. But now most people in the school refer to me as a…a slut." She spat out the word 'slut' with extreme distaste.

Inuyasha had a feeling of what she meant. "In high school…" he began, "I loved the arts. In fact, I loved art more than most guys my age did. Most of them were trying to hook up with girls or just getting laid. I, on the other hand, was concentrated on making Crystal…I mean my mother proud." Kagome wiped her tears as Inuyasha took a pause. He was trying to find the right words in Japanese to replicate the English derogatory words.

"They called me sissy, gay, pussy, and much more worst things I can't quite translate. They would refuse to let me into the boys' locker room and would make me use the girls' bathroom. They would constantly try to get me to fight with them, but I would always refuse." Inuyasha lifted his hand. He slowly curled it into a fist. Kagome watched as his muscles rippled. He was well built.

"I was afraid I would hurt them." He said, putting his hand back underneath the table. "Ever since I was 10, Ken had me working out." He continued. No matter what he did, he couldn't call Ken his father. "He wanted me to become something that required muscle. You know, like a football player or a body builder. He was a real 'macho' type of person." Inuyasha squirmed in his seat. Kagome started to say something, but he continued, "His training led to me having a great physical advantage over the other sophomores. I always tried to avoid fights because of this. But in Manhattan, it's like their asking for it."

The waitress came back and gave them their food. Inuyasha realized he ordered sakura rolls with grilled salmon, much to his dismay. Kagome looked at her chicken teriyaki with a little displeasure. They switched plates and began eating.

"So…what happened?" Kagome asked, intrigued. Inuyasha swallowed a piece of chicken. Then he continued, " A kid who called himself Red decided that he was going to fight me, whether I wanted to or not. He caught me after school and began punching me without warning." Inuyasha took another bite and swallowed, "I couldn't just let him get away with that, so I gave him a jarring blow to the face. Even though the pain was unbearable, he still tried to fight back. It was so confusing, I had no idea whose fist were whose….but I realized really quick when I gave him a strong punch to the stomach."

Inuyasha stuffed his mouth, trying to avoid continuing. Kagome was disappointed, "What happened, Inuyasha-kun?" she poked his arm as he tried to eat. Finally he put his fork down and looked her in the eyes. The glare froze her instantly as he spoke, "I killed him."

Kagome stopped poking him and let him continue eating. She felt her problems shrink as Inuyasha's stomped on them. "The punch actually knocked his spine out of place." Inuyasha said between bites, no longer caring, "Red's brain smashed against his skull and got filled up with water. Blood was pouring through his eyes sockets."

Kagome realized that even though she ate the sushi, she didn't touch the salmon. After that story, she didn't want to. She instead watched Inuyasha finish his meal. He tried to act like he wasn't bothered by it, but she could tell it was something that would stick with him for the rest of his life.

"I guess my problems aren't all that bad…" Kagome said, feeling a little ashamed. Inuyasha shrugged, "That depends…is it bad to you?" Kagome thought about it. She was, after all only a freshman. Maybe the next 3 years wouldn't be like a living hell. But at the current moment, "Yes. They are bad to me. The comments hurt." Inuyasha looked up at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Don't let it run your life." Was all he said as he stood up. Not wanting to be alone, Kagome stood up as well. They stopped the nearest waitress and paid for the meal. Then they left quickly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why are you following me?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed. Kagome was close behind him. She shrugged her shoulders, "I just don't want to be alone, that's all." Inuyasha sighed and decided to let her follow. He didn't want to be alone either.

"So, do you want to go back to the school?" Kagome asked, realizing they were not too far from Mountain U. Inuyasha shook his head. He figured he'd make up for it tomorrow.

"Are we going to your house?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Um…sure, if you want to." Inuyasha said unsurely. He wasn't used to everything happening so fast. In New York, the only time a girl would willingly come to your house without knowing you too well was if she was a whore. But Kagome eagerness to visit Inuyasha didn't seem alike a naughty gesture. It had a more friendly air to it.

"Well, here it is." Inuyasha said with little emotion. Kagome smiled as she looked upon the Sunrise Towers. "Let's go in!! I want to see your suite!" she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the lobby. Hideo smiled as he watched her pull Inuyasha to the elevator. "What floor?" Kagome asked as soon as they entered. Inuyasha held up three fingers. She nodded and pushed the third floor.

"What room?" she asked before the doors even opened. Her excitement was growing by the second. When the doors opened, Inuyasha led her down the hall until they reach suite 324. She waited impatiently for Inuyasha to find his key. Finally, he opened the door and Kagome busted inside.

"Whoa! It's huge!" She said, looking around. She practically ran around the room, searching every corner. Inuyasha smiled at her child-like behavior.

"Did you just come to Japan?" Kagome asked, finally settling down on the bed.

"Yeah. On Monday, September second." Inuyasha sat down besides her.

"It's lovely…" she said, referring to the room.

"Do you live with anyone?" Inuyasha asked before he could think about it.

"…No. My 'friends' all share an apartment, but I don't want to. I get enough of them in the day."

"Are they all that evil?" Inuyasha said, feeling a little bad, "I mean, you're an elite too. There have to be other 'good seeds' right?"

Kagome looked at him, "They have one good trait. They're all beautiful. But that's where it ends. I don't know how I got mixed up with them."

"Any other 'good seeds'?"

"Hm…well there's Sango-chan, but she's in a completely different field than me. We almost never meet."

"What field are you in?"

Kagome smiled with pride, "Choir! It was always my passion, and now it's my talent!" the happiness in Kagome's voice made Inuyasha crack a smile.

"I'm only the third choir elite known to Mountain U. But there has never been a male elite."

"How do you even become an elite in choir?"

Kagome stood up with her hand across her chest, directly over her heart. She turned to Inuyasha with a huge grin on her face, " A performance art elite is the best elite there is. All you have to do is...express yourself." Inuyasha stood up next to her. "How does it make you an elite, though?" Kagome lightly took his hand, "Sakuraba-san was a producer at a major record label, but she loves teaching more than anything else. She left the company to her son, Hikaru, so she could teach at Mountain U. Any elite in choir has the opportunity to become a huge star. They can continue with their obsession."

Inuyasha pulled her close, "So an elite in performance arts is…" "A person who excels at what they love." Kagome finished softly. Before he knew it, Inuyasha spun her out, then twirled her back in. She held onto him and turned slowly. Inuyasha followed her rhythm smoothly as he held onto her waist. It was like an imaginary record player was strumming a lovely, yet haunting melody. Their bodies followed the beat beautifully. Every twist and turn was perfectly choreographed.

The movement became stronger as they spun around and around. Though their heads were dizzy, their bodies still moved in sync. They moved faster and faster while the world became a blur. While all the pain and hurtful memories drowned into nothing.

Suddenly, Kagome was free of Inuyasha's arms. She spun gracefully, but dangerously towards the impending doom that waited her below. The floor waited hungrily to devour her. It wanted to consume her and make her lost like many others. It wanted her to die.

She curved, and began to fall. Her body resembled a rainbow. The colors were about to fade. But suddenly, a strong barrier stilled her limp frame. Inuyasha's arm stopped her from falling. He won't let her colors fade.

"You…you're a beautiful dancer…" Kagome said, breathing hard. Inuyasha was breathing heavily as well. He gently lifted her and held her close. "I guess I just have the gift." He said as he looked into her eyes, "Performance Arts is what I love." Kagome smiled as she stood on her toes. She kissed his lips.

She laughed at Inuyasha's shocked face. Then she said softly, "Excel at what you love."

**And…done.**


	4. Comments

**Comments on reviews**

**Thank-you "Daigaku no Yama", but I'm quite sure about the pronunciation part of my story. Though I think the Yama Daigaku is a better substitution for Daigaku no Yama or whatever the hell I wrote. Also, I'm faaaaaar from ignorant on the subject of speaking Japanese. I actually speak it fluently, but I'm very shaky on it. I haven't had a chance to actually speak to people in this language, so I hadn't improved on it over the two years I've known it. I've always wanted to go to Japan, but until I'm old enough for college, I don't think that's happening. Any way, thanks for the constructive criticism. It helps me be a better writer.**

**Thanks, um "chapter 1 review". Like I stated above, I mess up sometimes because its been a while. Any help is appreciated, so please keep it up. Find any mistakes? Point them out.**

**Thank-you Daiona and Christina109. I'm always nervous when posting an inuyasha story because I'm afraid I'll mash up their personalities. It's a stupid fear because I always try to add little differences to them, anyway. I hope you enjoy chapter four just as much. I'm typing it right as you read this.**


	5. The Importance of a Name

**Sry for the wait, instead of an excuse, I'll just type:**

Aishiteru

Chapter 3-The Importance of a Name

Inuyasha walked into Mountain University. After spending yesterday with Kagome, he felt more confident as he headed into the auditorium room.

"Hey, the elite isn't here today…" a girl whispered to her friend

"Of course! It's Friday, she always spends Fridays with "older men"!" Both of them laughed wildly.

Inuyasha overheard them and casually walked over, "Do you even _know_ Higurashi?" He asked, trying to be calm

The girls were confused, "Higurashi…?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Yeah….Higurashi Kagome?"

They still weren't getting it.

Inuyasha sighed, "The elite?"

"OH!" the girls said in unison, "Why didn't you say so? No, we don't know her, but we do know she has money problems….so she "sees" older men to pay off college."

Inuyasha scowled. He could feel his muscles tighten, "And how do you know this?"

They shrugged. "Everyone does." They seemed to do everything in sync, sort of like twins.

Inuyasha just sighed heavily and walked towards the stage. He ignored everything around him and kept his eyes to the ground. "Wiriamusu-san…" A voice called. Inuyasha ignored it and kept going. "Wiriamusu-san." It didn't faze him. "WIRIAMUSU!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned towards the voice angrily, "WHAT?!" It was Megumi Sakuraba-sensei. She pushed her new glasses up and cleared her throat, "Perhaps you would like to sing first, seeing as you are the only one on the stage."

Inuyasha looked around. All the other students were seated in the audience seats. He stood alone on the stage. "You know what?" He said, picking up the microphone, "I think I will." Before Sakuraba could reply, he began to sing:

_Conceive the flesh that was a child,_

"_Was" a child, because I am no longer_

_But this name I carry in my heart_

_It's what keeps me stronger_

_She bestowed upon me a name_

_My mother, from whose womb I left_

_She never intended for me to blend in_

_For no one else fed from this woman's breast_

It was more like a poem then a song. Less melodic…and more hypnotic. The audience was silent as he continued:

_To defy the flesh that was an infant,_

"_Was" an infant because I am no longer,_

_Would defile the name within my heart_

_The thing that kept me stronger._

He dropped the mic and looked at the crowd. Some of the students began whispering to each other. Giggles were audible in the nearly silent room. "Wiriamusu, I asked you to sing, not to preach." Sakuraba said, once again pushing up her glasses. Inuyasha didn't respond. Sakuraba sighed, "Well…since you don't seem to be able to sing right now…can you explain your "poem"?"

Inuyasha remained silent. Some students sighed.

"Shut up…" he said softly.

"What?! I can't hear you, American!" A student yelled mockingly. The others laughed wildly. No one noticed Inuyasha's hand clench into a fist.

"I said SHUTUP!" The gasps filled the auditorium as the audience saw the anger on Inuyasha's face.

"I'll let you know right now," He said, heated, "If one of you DARES to call me or Kagome out of our names again, I'll KILL you!" Stark silence followed this threat...no, this promise.

Inuyasha stormed off the stage and out of the auditorium, despite Sakuraba's protests. For the rest of the period, no one referred to Kagome as "the elite"

……………………………………………………………

Inuyasha pushed pedestrians out of his way without even a sorry. He didn't care anymore. "They're just like him!" He growled, referring to Ken. Ken always tried to change his name. For it to be more…"normal" He tried everything to cut his son's connection to Japan. But Inuyasha refused to answer to anything Ken concocted.

"James."

"Anthony"

"Jason"

"Kevin"

None of them were real. None of them were right.

But this name…the name his mother gave him….it was the only thing that made him strong. It was his only connection.

Inuyasha soon realized that he had no idea where he was. He looked down the dark streets. Hookers and pimps littered the damp roads. "Heh…not so different from New York night life…" He chuckled. Not seeing a reason to stay, he turned and started to head for his suite, but suddenly a person caught his eye.

"That couldn't be…" he said in denial. He quickly ran towards the woman. She was holding hands with an older, greasy guy.

"Please don't…" He hoped as he lightly touched her shoulder.

"What do ya want?!" The man asked, seeing Inu's hand, "She's my girl!"

The man was clearly drunk. Inuyasha still tried to turn the woman.

"Back off, youngin'!" the old man was getting angry. It fell on deaf ears.

"That's it!" the aging crone struck Inuyasha in the arm. It felt like nothing to Inuyasha's hardened body.

Without thinking of the consequences, Inuyasha immediately struck back, sending a jarring blow to the stomach. He felt the man's breath whoosh out of him as he fell onto the glass ridden floor.

"Stop it!" the woman cried, covered in darkness.

"I just have to see your face…" Inuyasha said mechanically. He edged towards her. His footsteps became wet as it began to rain.

"Please….don't come any closer!" She cried.

Inuyasha ignored her pleas, "I just have to see…."

The woman backed up into the wall. She slid down onto her knees as she cried.

Inuyasha reached her at last. He squatted down and moved the black locks from the woman's face.

"And here I was…thinking you had a name…" he said, smiling.

She hiccupped, "I…I do."

Inuyasha chuckled silently, "Then tell me, what is it?"

"Higurashi Kagome…"

"Are you sure?"

Kagome paused. She wasn't sure anymore.

Inuyasha contemplated spitting in her face, but instead, he kissed her. He pushed her farther into the wall and forced his tongue in. Kagome was shocked, but made no protests.

"I'm returning your kiss…" He explained as he let her breathe.

Kagome averted her eyes as she remembered kissing him.

Inuyasha wiped her tears. Then he stood up and began to leave.

"Inuyasha-kun! Wait! I can explain!" Kagome pleaded.

Slowly, Inuyasha turned to face her. His fugitive tears were hidden in the now pouring rain.

Kagome sat constricted to her spot. There she was, looking at a man with a child's heart. She could feel his trust diminishing.

"Do you know your name?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome began to answer, "Higu-!"

"Do you know your name?!" He asked, a bit more hostile.

Kagome swallowed hard. She neither shook her head or nodded.

Inuyasha spat on the floor, "Your name is "The Elite". And that's all it'll ever be."

New tears formed in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha finally left. "That's all I'll ever be…" she said softly. Kagome the singer. The best singer. The elite singer. The elite…whore.

A dark cloud loomed over her as she let the rain soak her to the marrow.

**And done. My computer wouldn't post my chapter, so I had to use a different one. FRUSTRATING!! Anyway, I'll pay more attention to this story. I have to learn to balance my time between my fanfics…Okies, I should be posting the next one right after this. I had to make up for the long wait, so ….i did! **


	6. A New Experience

-!- If you see this (or anything like it), you can look to the bottom of the page for an explanation.

Also, I realize i put the wrong chapter number on the previous chapter. Hey, no big deal.

Aishiteru

Chapter five-A new Experience

Spinning, breathing. The melody moved his feet before he could even think. Nothing motivated him more then anger. The thought of the woman holding the greasy man's hand….that elite.

"Inuyasha! You are really quite the dancer!" Kimura-sensei exclaimed. Inuyasha smiled slightly as he wiped his sweaty forehead. "You move with such emotion…you're the first male member that I had in years that used feelings and not forced movements to dance. Well done!" Kimura Toru couldn't help but flatter him. In his 25 years of teaching, he had never _felt_ a dance more than he saw it. "Thank-you, Toru." Inuyasha said, with a slight bow. Toru didn't mind a first name basis. In fact, he condoned it. He always taught better when he had a connection with his student.

"Until tomorrow, then?" Toru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha walked aimlessly about his room. Dance was his last class of the day. Miroku and Shippo still had a few classes, so they were unavailable. Kagome was no longer on his friend list.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Inuyasha hesitated as he glanced at the caller ID. It was a wireless caller. That was all it said.

Slowly, he picked up the receiver.

"Inuyasha-kun…" Her voice sounded pathetic.

"May I ask who this is?" Inuyasha quizzed childishly.

Kagome sighed, "It's Kagome."

"…."

"Inuyasha-kun?"

"Kagome isn't a whore. The only whore I know is…"

"The elite." She finished quietly. "I hoped…since I met you…that you would never use those words against me…"

"You shouldn't have given me a reason to."

Silence began to rule the conversation. One didn't want to talk, while the other didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha-kun…what happened last month…"

"I know. It was your first time doing that." Inuyasha interrupted. She had called several times before.

"I don't do that normally!" She cried.

"But you shouldn't stoop so low."

"I know! Just please stop avoiding me! It hurts…" she clutched her chest as she remembered the past month. Inuyasha avoided her like the plague. Her friends would start more whore rumors about her, and now there was nobody to give her kind words.

"I'm not avoiding you." He responded simply.

Kagome was dumbfounded, "Like hell you aren't! Every time it was my turn to sing, you would go to the bathroom. In the hallways, you'd turn into a classroom. What do you call that if it's not avoiding?!"

"All those times, I just had to use the bathroom. And did you ever think that maybe it was my next class I was going to? You're just paranoid."

"Oh PLEASE!" she yelled, getting tired of his childish behavior, "You've been ignoring me! Please, tell me if you don't want to be my friend. Just don't leave me hanging!!" Her anger turned quickly into tears as she yearned for her friend.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. At this point, tears didn't sway him, "I never disowned Higurashi Kagome. I'm just waiting for her to come back.

The dial tone mocked Kagome as Inuyasha hung up.

……………………………………………………….

"Okay…Inuyasha, it's your turn." Sakuraba-sensei said, ditching the formalities. Though in Osaka, she was strictly bought up to refer to adults by their last name, it was twisting her tounge trying to pronounce Willams correctly.

Inuyasha walked up the stage with fatigue in his steps, even though he wasn't sleepy at all. Sakuraba sighed. "He's been like this for about a month now…" she thought. "I have grown found of this student, but now he lacks the enthusiasm…"

"Any particular song you'd like to sing? Choose wisely, for it will be the song you sing as the solo to the musical." Sakuraba pushed up her glasses as she spoke. They were really bugging her.

Inuyasha didn't care. He didn't even show any joy when Megumi-sensei announced him as soloist in the school musical "Aishiteru". Nothing mattered anymore.

"I guess I'll wing it…" he said, beginning his song:

_**Trust is a word.**_

_**Just a word.**_

_**So many use it in vain.**_

_**Can I trust you?**_

_**Belief…I held on to it with all my strength…**_

_**But you couldn't hold the other end.**_

_**I hate to be selfish…but can you do something for me?**_

_Please tell me…What do you want? _

Kagome's voice rang through the room as she burst through the doors. It was strong and demanding. She walked into the auditorium with confident strides. She didn't miss a beat:

_I promise I'll cry for you. _

_I'll die for you._

_All you have to do is tell me…_

Inuyasha smirked:

_**Can you tell me what trust means to you?**_

_It means harmony._

_**Do we have harmony?**_

_I like to believe._

_**I've been holding on to belief**_

_And I never let go._

Inuyasha's eyes widened as those words passed her lips. She smiled at him as she began a rhyming sequence:

_I've only known you for a few days… but I felt like I met you years ago…_

_I already love your infacuating gaze…I never want to let you go…_

Kagome made it to the stage and stood next to Inuyasha. He gently took her hand:

_**Trust is a word…**_

_Used in vain_

_**Have you ever…**_

_No! I couldn't deal with the blame…_

_**Blame**_

_Never use that in vain_

_**Vain**_

_It puts love to shame._

Before they knew it, they were dancing. It was even more elaborate than in Inu's suite. This time, Inuyasha was the unsure one. The one who was going to fall. But Kagome guided him expertly. Her dainty hands held him strongly as she commanded the turns.

The audience watched as Kagome suddenly let Inuyasha go. She danced around him in hurried, yet graceful steps. Her body twisted with the intoxicating melody that held no exsictence. Inuyasha reached for her again and again and again, each time resulting in failure. Kagome just smiled as she kept out of his reach:

_Do you like what you see?_

_**You already know I do.**_

_Do you want to touch me?_

_**Do I need to tell you?**_

_Do you trust me?_

_**More than I can explain.**_

_Don't use that word in vain._

Her spins became quicker. She became a blur around him as he tried to touch her. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. His failure was amusing:

_If you want me...catch me._

With those words sung, Inuyasha's attempt became more accurate. Kagome was shocked as he matched her spins with his smooth steps. He seemed to be going slow, but so fast at the same time. But no matter what, he kept on beat, this mysterious beat. It wasn't long before he had Kagome. She spun into his embrace, lying in his strong arms. He pulled her upright so they stood erect. Being shorter, Kagome stood on Inuyasha's feet, like a little girl dancing with her father. This time, Inuyasha was prepared for the kiss.

"That…was…BEAUTIFUL!" Some random man clapped his hands. "Forget the solo! This should be a duet!" Everyone was looking at him. Who the hell was he? Sakuraba-sensei sighed, "This is Inoue Shinji. He is the director of the musical." She explained. Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome. They blushed.

"No! Don't be embarrassed!! THAT is what I need in this musical!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Um…excuse me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Shinji smiled, "Yes?"

"Can it be a play…you know, maybe one musical skit and the rest is talking?"

Shinji's smile fell, "But why?! You have a magnificeint voice! Exploit it!"

Inuyasha spoke quietly, but his eyes never wavered, "Thank-you, but I've been singing for over a month now. I want a new experience…I've never tried acting."

Shinji smirked, "But you…you came from New York. Home of what some refer to as great performance arts colleges. Why did you not attend them? Mountain University is not even known for the arts…why pick this when you could have had better?"

Inuyasha sighed. He answered this question in his head everyday, "It has nothing to do with the schools ranks or whatever. I came home. Japan, Land of the Rising Sun, is my birthplace. I need to see this place before I die. I want to experience this place and make it permanent in my memories. And if you would be so kind, I would also love to have the opportunity to convey these emotions through speech, and not music...just this once." He spoke in the voice Crystal taught him to. She didn't want him swearing and using "slang" around adults. He had to be respectful.

Shinji thought it over. "I guess that's okay…it's not much different than a musical…just rearrange some of the words…in fact, yes... I like a new challenge!"

He was now completely won over by the idea. Inuyasha smiled. He was doing exactly as Ken didn't want him to:

"_You're not going to be one of those faggots on T.V!" Ken yelled at his son._

_Seven year old Inuyasha ignored him and continued watching the T.V. In his mind, he replaced the original actor and resumed his role. Ken saw this and snarled._

"_Williams! Are you listening?" Only when he was REALLY angry did Ken to call him by his first name._

_Inuyasha continued to ignore him._

"_Those people on T.V are just dumbasses pretending to be big shots!"_

_This time, Inuyasha laughed, "But you do that pretty well yourself, and you're far from an actor…"_

_Ken grabbed the child by the collar and effortlessly lifted him up, "You dare talk shit about your father?!"_

"_I don't share your blood."_

"_But I'm taking care of you."_

"_I'd rather be dead." Inuyahsa said this indifferently. It was as though a member of the living dead spoke._

"_Williams…you know that hurts." Ken said, but it wasn't convincing._

"_BAKA! __Anta wa imi no itami o wakatte inai. ! (Fool! __You don't know the meaning of pain)" Inuyasha spoke in an unstable Japanese accent. Having only realized he was Japanese two months ago, he was just beginning to learn. _

_Ken pushed Inuyasha against the wall, "Don't start talking that Japanese shit! In America, English is the native tounge, got it?"_

"_In America, people are controlled by the media. The country is egotistic and hostile." Inuyasha looked mockingly at Ken. "Sound familiar?"_

_Ken angrily dropped the kid on the floor. "I made a mistake taking you in…damn Jap…"_

"_Somebody made a BIG mistake when you were created." Inuyasha thought to himself. He tought it better to keep this to himself. Inuyasha never got Ken too mad. Ken would hold no remorse in beating him. At the tender age of seven, Inuyasha realized his "father" didn't love him and he never will. He accepted this and moved on with his life. _

_Suddenly, he noticed Crystal standing in the darkened hallway Her small frame stood completely still. Tears were falling down her face, but she forced herself to smile. Inuyasha smiled back. As long as someone believed in him…he could move on._

"Inuyasha-san?" A female voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized the audience was empty.

"Inuyasha-san?" the voice called again.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me, or do I need to repeat myself?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to focus on the speaker. It was a woman about his age. She had long, dark brown locks. Even though her hairstyle was simple, (just straight with bangs), she still looked like something from a fairy-tale. She was beautiful beyond measure.

"I'm sorry..." He said, averting his eyes, "I didn't hear you."

The woman smiled, "That's okay. I'm Fumizuki Sango. I'll be helping Shinji-san with rewriting the musical…I mean play "Aishiteru"."

Inuyasha took her extended hands as they shook. He swore he heard that name before…

Suddenly. It hit him:

"_He is madly in love with this girl. Fumizuki Sango. She's an elite, though." Shippo said, reffering to Miroku._

"_Most elites are stuck up and care only for their kind….But Sango…she's beautiful and has the personality to match. She doesn't score highly for bragging rights, like the other elites. But she does it for herself instead. She cares about everyone, no matter what his or her rank. I think what Miroku likes best about her is her compassion. She puts anything and everyone before herself. She's just so…lovely." _

Inuyasha smiled as they stopped shaking hands. This was definetly the girl Miroku fell in love with.

"Do you mind sharing the lyrics to the song you and Higurashi-san sang? I'd like to wrap the whole story around it."

"Um…sure." Inuasha looked around for Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm right next to you." She said, a little irritated.

"Oh!" Inuyasha didn't even notice her.

"You know, you really should stand out more." Inuyasha kidded, finding it easier to open up to her.

Kagome gave him a playful hit on the shoulder, "That's so mean!"

Sango watched as they joked with each other. It looked like they were friends for years.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but…" she said softly.

Inuyasha and Kagome instantly stopped, "We're sorry."

"If it's too much trouble, I'll ask tomorrow…"

"No, it's okay!" Kagome assured her, "Inuyasha should start. After all, I just improvised."

"What?! Why me?!" Inuyasha complained, "I improvised too!"

Sango watched again as they began to argue. She could tell that both of them were enjoying it.

"Fumizuki-san…are you okay?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"What do you mea-?" Sango touched her face softly…she felt a tear run over her fingers.

"Is it because of us?" Kagome asked, worried.

Sango shook her head, "No! I'm fine…really…"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't seem to believe her.

"Look," Sango said, backing up, "Just write the lyrics and give them to me whenever you please."

Before anything else could be said, Sango ran out of the auditorium.

"I wish…" Sango hiccupped as she tried to forced back her tears, "I wish I had the chance…to have a friendship like theirs…" She let herself fall in the empty hallway. She then forced herself to smile, like she did everyday. "He promised me it will get better..." she whispered, "I believe in him."

**Now we shall learn more about the English (Language Arts and that sort of thing) Elite, Fumizuki Sango! Her tale shall be riveting! Riveting I say! Okay, enough of that. Next chapter: The Legend of Fumizuki**

**-!-I Misspelled anata on purpose. Anta is a rude way of saying "you".**

**Another thing, any mistakes i made, please feel free to point them out. I try to make sure i do everything just right before i post it, but of course it's never perfect. Don't be shy! I do't bite.**


End file.
